


The Dreamlord's Mistake

by RoseTylerRules



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTylerRules/pseuds/RoseTylerRules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if in Amy's choice, The Dreamlord decided to bring back someone close to The Doctor? What would happen then? AU Journey's End didn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreamlord's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own Doctor Who in my dreams.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory had just woken up from the Leadworth dream and were back in the TARDIS dream. The Dreamlord was with them.  
“Well Doctor, I thought I’d have a bit of fun, mess with your hearts. So here she is.” The Dreamlord sneered.  
“Doctor, you’ve regenerated again.” Whispered a voice from behind The Dreamlord. He stepped aside, so they could see who it was.  
“Rose.” The Doctor said reverently.  
“Hello Doctor”  
“No, please. Don’t do this; don’t use her image, anything but!” The Doctor said, now addressing The Dreamlord.  
“Ha, as if I would listen to you! Anyway, she is not an image. I just made her collapse, in Pete’s World.” The Dreamlord gloated.  
“So it’s really you then? You’re really here?”  
“Yes, Doctor I’m here. But you aren’t you, not anymore.” Rose said sadly.  
“I may have regenerated, but I’m still The Doctor, and The Doctor’s hearts will always belong to you. I will always love you, no matter what form I’m in”  
“Good, ‘cause I love you too” Then she snogged him, in front of everyone.

“Wahoo go Doctor!” Amy and Rory sniggered  
The Doctor and Rose parted.  
“Ah yes, Rose Tyler I would like to introduce you to Mr and Mrs Pond. Ponds I would like to introduce you to Rose Tyler.”  
Rose stepped forward and put her hand out; Amy batted it away and hugged her.  
“Nice to meet you I’m Amy and this is Rory” Rose shook Rory’s hand.  
“I’m Rose”

“Enough with all the sappy reunions and introductions, you’re going to make me sick!”The Dreamlord had a sour expression on his face.  
“Dreamlord, may I just point out that you have made a very big mistake, bringing Rose here. You have just strengthened the opposition, bringing me and Rose together, we’re unstoppable. Mutt and Jeff, Hope and Glory, Shiver and Shake.” The Doctor quoted.  
“Which ones shiver” Rose said laughing and playing along.  
“Oh, I’m shake” The Doctor finished, he and Rose were holding their sides.

“Oh I know that, but what I’m going to do now, is far worse than what either of you could ever do to me. I’ve reunited you, now I’m going to rip you away from each other!” The Dreamlord finished, smiling cruelly.  
“You really think, after all we’ve been through we would let you do that?” The Doctor said, the oncoming storm in his eyes”  
“What are you going to do to stop me?”  
“I’ve been waiting for this moment, which is why I let you loose. I designed my screwdriver so that it would destroy you and bring rose back to this universe, without destroying it. I had a pretty good idea that you would bring her into a dream, I just had to make sure she wasn’t an image first” He held up the sonic screwdriver and pushed the button.  
“No, you can’t do this stop!” The Dreamlord screamed as he disappeared.

They all woke up on the floor of the console room.  
“Rose? Are you here? Did it work?” The Doctor asked hesitantly, afraid she wouldn’t be there  
“Yes Doctor, it worked.” He ran over and scooped her up, kissing her as he did so.  
It was The Doctor and Rose in The TARDIS, at last. As it should be.


End file.
